fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
This Article is for the adult 5 version of Gilgamesh. For 3 young version see, Kid Gil; for 4 version, see Gilgamesh (Caster). King of Heroes, Linchpin of Heaven, AUO, King of Uruk, King of Babylonia, The Golden King |jname = ギルガメッシュ |id = 12 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,897/12,280 |hp = 1,920/13,097 |gatk = 13,442 |ghp = 14,348 |voicea = Seki Tomokazu |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Sky |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.34% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 31.5% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = m |traits = Divine, Humanoid, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 5 |bhits = 5 |ehits = 8 |name = Gilgamesh |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Treasury of Babylon EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants EXCEPT : |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= Increase own NP damage by 30% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to all Servants EXCEPT : |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= - old= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to increase own critical damage by 10% for 3 turns when attacking. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Gilgamesh is the first Limited Servant in the game. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Napoléon. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Gilgamesh (Caster) and Miyu Edelfelt. *Gilgamesh's NP deals extra damage to all Servants except towards Star Attribute Servants, Ryōgi Shiki (Saber) (Man Attribute), Asagami Fujino (Man Attribute), Ryōgi Shiki (Assassin) (Man Attribute), Sesshōin Kiara (Beast Attribute) and Abigail Williams (Earth Attribute). **Although Bedivere, Scáthach, Leonardo Da Vinci, Scáthach (Assassin) and Jeanne d'Arc have the Star attribute, they are weak to Enuma Elish. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Extra CCC, "Cosmic Air". **Although during his old NP the music playing in the background still uses stage music. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event), 21 April 2016 Update. *Gilgamesh as NPC has a special sprite and card art for the final battle of Babylonia against Tiamat. **Despite the "Babylonian NPC" card being "unofficial" art, the image was edited by the staff. It's true from the ingame data, proof. Images Saint Graphs= gilgamesh1.png|Stage 1 gilgamesh2.png|Stage 2 gilgamesh3.png|Stage 3 gilgamesh4.png|Stage 4 Un-Official_Gil_Card_Art_3.png|Babylonia NPC Gilgameshaf.png|April Fool archer03-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 FGO-Duel_Servant_No2.png|F/GO Duel Stage 2 |-| Icons= gilicon.png|Stage 1 GilgameshStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 GilgameshStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 GilgameshFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 GilgameshSpIcon01.png|Babylonia NPC S012 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S012 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S012 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= gilgameshsprite1.png|Sprite 1 gilgameshsprite2.png|Sprite 2 gilgameshsprite3.png|Sprite 3 Gil Special NPC Sprite.png|Babylonian NPC Sprite S012 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S012 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S012 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo012.png|NP Logo Gil_skill.png|Skill Pose Gilea.png|Ea Model Gilweapons.png|Other Weapons Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Gilgamesh 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Gilgamesh 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Gilgamesh 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Gilgamesh (Babylonia).png|Expression Sheet (Babylonia NPC) |-| Craft Essences= KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand 278.png|Participation of the King CE366.png|Spiritron Portrait GilVACE.png|Lapis Lazuli Bracelet (Valentine CE) Talk of The Hot Sands.png|Talk of The Hot Sands CE569.png|Our Conquest on The Ocean of Stars CE767.png|The Sun and Gold Gamblers CE896.png|Gilgamesh in NY CE905.png|Three Anglers |-| Command Codes= CC0017.png|Lynchpin of Heaven |-| Others= GilgameshArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) GilgameshArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) GilgameshArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Gilgamesh 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Gilgamesh 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Gil_in_NY.jpg|Gilgamesh in NY Concept Art by Jakojakojako Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/Strange Fake Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:King Category:Babylonia